Dylan Presley
Appearance He is known for his altered appearance when going into battle. However when he isn`t fighting he has appeared to have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes he always wears a red under shirt and a black vest over it showing his allegiance to chaos. He also just wears plain jeans he seems to always have his hands in his pockets even if fighting a weaker opponent. Personality Dylan has shown to be sarcastic whenever around his allies but when any of them are threatened he is one of the first to fight on their behalf. Although when he is separated he still retains the sarcastic attitude but he gets to argue with his angel and demon personas. Dylan being a chaos mage has the ability to change his form depending on his mood during battle. Finally he seems to be very grateful to his allies not only to the ones who would risk their lives for him but just those who have always been there for him because of his shy older life. Relationship History Synopsis Equipment Kaosu Ken: Kaosu Ken is the first weapon in which Dylan has ever wielded he forged while training to become strong like his friends Logan and Michael. His trainer who he met warned him that since he had put his soul into this weapon to never wield it until he had something to fight for otherwise it would destroy everything he cared about. Tenshi Jinku: Tenshi Jinku is the weapon Dylan uses when he enters his angel-form the weapon becomes the complete opposite of whatever magic that the opponent is using against it. Yunizon Naifu: Yunizon Naifu is a weapon used when Dylan is in Unison with his Mortal and Demon form the knife becomes completely encased in chaos energy and becomes a sword that can become any length he wishes. Yunizon Tsume: These weapons are mainly meant for canceling out the opponents attacks it is also the weapon used when Dylan is in Unison between his Mortal and Angel-Form. These claws extend and become encased in chaos magic that increases the speed of the user and disorients the opponent. ChaosAxe.jpg REDeyes sword.png ChaosKnife.jpg ChaosClaws.jpg Magic'Chaos Magic(Kaosumajikku)': Chaos Magic is the Magic of opposites it utilizes any kind of opposite magic and transforms it into a crimson red energy that deals a lot of Damage. ''Chaos Forms(Kaosufōmu): One of the main abilities of Chaos magic is that both your light and dark side come into play your will has to be strong enough to fight off your dark side while still retaining your personality by your light side. ''Unison Raid- Chaos magic utilizes opposites which make up the principles of the Unison Raid that any kind of compatible magic is accepted for the unison raid.< · Chaos Strike Unison Archive(Kaosuyunizonsutoraikuākaibu): This spell allows Dylan to view every Unison Raid that has been successful and use whichever one he chooses< · Chaos Strike Unison Split(Kaosuyunizonsutoraikusupuritto): This spell allows the user to divide the two kinds of magic fired through the Unison raid to be divided and absorbed· Chaos Strike Secret Unison(Himitsu no sutoraikukaosuyunizon): The final spell for a Unison Raid which Dylan is the only one with the ability to use were the opponent fires an attack at you and you fire your own magic at it and then take control over the attack and divert it back to the opponent< · Chaos Strike: 1000 Myths of Mankind('''Kaosusutoraiku: Jinrui no 1000-nen no shinwa): It creates a combination of 2 different types of magic on both the top and bottom of the dragon handels mouth and then he fires it were the 2 spiral till it fires a devistating beam of chaos magic that takes the form of a dragons head only if it is certain the enemy can`t take the attack and will lose after this strike. · '''Chaos Strike: 1000 Myths of Destruction(Kaosusutoraiku: Hakai no 1000 shinwa): Dylan summons forth an army of Demons and then begins to destroy each one by one for every Demon that is successfully destroyed the opponent feels more pain until they are all dead and Dylan walks slowly over to his enemy and picks him up by the neck and places a Destruction curse on him and throws him back which then causes the seal on the curse to break causing a huge explosion · Chaos Strike: 1000 Myths of Creation: Dylan combines all the magic that has been used so far along with some of his own life energy and fires it at the enemy with enough strength to obliterate even the strongest structures. Once the spell makes contact with the intended target then all but some of the life energy of the opponent will be spread to his allies· Chaos Strike: 1000 Myths of Chaos: This spell causes all three of Dylan`s forms to be released for a said amount of time with free rein to destroy anything until the foe has been defeated. Trivia